Make This Moment Last Forever
by Alexia93
Summary: ¿Qué quieres? La cuestión aquí es qué quieres tú. ¿Quieres que volvamos?


**Hey, hey, ya estoy aquí con un nuevo One-Shot. Estoy trabajando en el próximo capítulo de Lost Bullets, pero me apetecía hacer uno de estos. Espero que os guste. Nos vemos abajo.**

**Y, como siempre, iCarly no me pertenece.**

* * *

Me sentía en deuda con ella, debía contarle lo que había pasado. Sé que no hubo sentimiento, ella misma me lo dijo, pero aun así, un beso es un beso y si te lo daba la chica de la que siempre había estado colado, puede llevar a malinterpretaciones. Lo último que me apetecía en ese momento era salir de casa; solo tenía ganas de meterme en la cama, dormir y que, al despertar, todo lo que había pasado hoy fuera solo un sueño. Sin embargo, un hombre debe hacer lo que un hombre debe hacer, y había una persona que me necesitaba y tenía que estar con ella, aunque… probablemente me fuera a romper el brazo después de que le contara lo de Carly y el beso.

Me puse la chaqueta, cogí las llaves de casa y mi pequeño teléfono (sí, pequeño. El que me compró mi madre había caído accidentalmente en el lavabo cuando me estaba lavando los dientes y ya no funcionaba… ni lo volvería a hacer) y salí de la casa. Nada más montarme en mi viejo coche de segunda mano, una oleada de recuerdos y de lágrimas me dio de lleno en la cara e inundaron mis ojos. De mi retrovisor colgaba un pequeño marco de cartón con una foto de nosotros, de Carly, Sam, Spencer, Gibby y yo. Fue un regalo que me hicieron las chicas el año anterior cuando me compré el coche y, al verlo, fui consciente de que iba a pasar mucho tiempo antes de que nos pudiéramos sacar una fotografía así, todos juntos.

Me sequé las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y arranqué. Debía centrarme en lo que debía centrarme.

El tráfico de Seattle no es el mejor del mundo, hay demasiados coches; no obstante, a medida que me aproximaba a mi destino, el número de coches se fue reduciendo hasta que la carretera pasó a ser solo mía.

No tuve que esforzarme demasiado en recordar cuál de todos aquellos destartalados edificios era el de Sam, pues la encontré sentada en su moto con el casco en la mano y la cabeza agachada.

-Por enésima vez, vuelve a acercarte a mí y llamo a la policía capullo.

-Sam.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-Quería saber cómo estabas después de todo lo que ha pasado hoy.

-Oh, estoy… estoy, estoy bien – No, no lo estaba.

-Sube. Fuera hace frío y acabarás enferma o volverá el capullo ese del que hablabas y tendremos problemas.

-No. El trasero de mamita está en casa – Frotó el susodicho trasero contra el asiento de la moto, igual que había hecho el día que la vio en casa de Spencer.

-Sé que tu precioso culo está muy bien postrado en esa moto que, si me permites decirlo, te favorece mucho. Pero si no subes al coche cogerás una pulmonía.

Resopló y gruñó como hace siempre que no le apetece hacer algo, se bajó de su preciada moto y se montó en mi coche. Permaneció en silencio hasta que sus enormes ojos azules, esos que solo unas horas antes estaba llenos de vida y ahora estaban más apagados que nunca, se posaron en la foto que colgaba de mi retrovisor. Entonces se desató el caos.

-Se ha ido – Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas y, un segundo más tarde, rompió en llanto y sus gemido e hipidos era imposibles de controlar. – Me alegro por ella pero, si hubiera sabido que esta era nuestra última semana juntas, no le habría prestado tanta atención a esa estúpida moto y habría pasado más tiempo con ella. Soy la peor amiga del mundo. Ella nunca me ha traicionado y yo la he ignorado toda la semana porque me enamoré de un motor y una par de ruedas.

-No digas eso ninguno de nosotros sabía que esto pasaría – Y, lo mejor, es que yo era el peor de todos en esta ecuación.

-Aun así… ¿Sabes lo que me ha costado contener las lágrimas en el ascensor? He intentado ser la amiga divertida de siempre. Le he dado mi mando – Posiblemente la posesión no comestible más preciada de Sam – y le he dicho que pulse un botón si necesita una risa, gritos o… un baile aleatorio. Se lo he dado porque en ese momento no era consciente de que lo más probable es que sea yo la que necesita esas risas, esos gritos y esos bailes. Entonces me ha abrazado y me ha sido imposible mantener la compostura – Y yo aquí sintiéndome peor a casa segundo que pasa.

-He de serte sincero Sam. No he venido aquí para saber cómo estabas. Bueno, en parte sí, pero no era el motivo principal.

-¿Y cuál es?

-Carly… Bueno, ella y yo, no sería justo cargarle el muerto a ella aunque haya sido la que lo ha empezado todo, yo solo la he seguido.

-Al grano Benson.

-Nos hemos besado.

Me echó una mirada de hielo y se bajó del coche dando un fuerte portazo.

-Sam.

-¡Vete! No tengo porque aguantar esto.

-Pero Sam, deja que me explique.

-¿Y qué me vas a explicar? – Dijo levantando los brazos con frustración y rabia - ¿Que ya has conseguido lo que querías? Enhorabuena futuro señor Shay. Por fin lo has conseguido, después de años de ir de lameculos detrás de ella, has conseguido a Carly Shay. Parece ser que tu estrategia de salir conmigo para darle celos funcionó y no era demasiado tarde para que te quisiera. Mi más. Sincera. Enhorabuena.

Eso me dolió. Nunca la utilizaría para darle celos a Carly.

-Es increíble – Pasó a una especie de fase de reír por no llorar – Yo aquí lamentándome por no haber pasado más tiempo con ella, preparándole pasteles de chocolate y dándole tarros de helado para parar un camión, haciendo de tripas corazón y llamándote para que la llevaras al baile a pesar de que siento algo por tu y me moría de celos y de rabia cuando, en realidad los malos aquí sois vosotros dos.

-Sam – Dije en tono relajado.

-¿Qué?

-¡Cállate!

-No me da la gana callarme, ¿te queda…?

-A mi tampoco me da la gana callarme. Deja que me explique. Nunca…

-¿Sabes qué? Me voy. No voy a perder mi valioso tiempo con tus estupideces – Sacó las llaves del contacto de su moto y se dirigió a la puerta de su edificio con paso firme.

Está bien, esto ya es demasiado hasta para mi.

-Entra por esa puerta y esta será la última vez que me veas. Tú eliges – Dije con una seguridad que me sorprendió hasta a mí mismo.

No se dio la vuelta, pero se paró lo que me dio unas pocas esperanzas.

-Ese beso no ha significado nada. Solo me lo ha dado porque se sentía en deuda conmigo por no dármelo el día que rompimos nuestra relación de dos días. Me ha besado por compasión, por pena. Nada más – Vi que no se movía, así que seguí. – Nunca utilicé nuestra relación para darle celos a Carly. No soy tan patán y lo sabes muy bien. Que le preguntara si era demasiado tarde para que me quisiera, fue por pura curiosidad. Además, que le preguntara, no significa que para mi no fuera demasiado tarde para quererla. Se lo pregunté porque no quería verme en el aprieto de tener que rechazarla, aunque ella lo haya hecho incontables veces conmigo sin que le temblara el pulso lo más mínimo.

Seguía sin moverse de su sitio.

-Sam, te dije que te quería y esas dos palabras parecen fáciles de decir, pero traen consigo un gran significado. No es lo mismo gustar, que enamorarse y querer. ¿Cómo podría utilizar nuestra relación para darle celos a Carly cuando la única persona por que la sentía algo era por ti? ¿No lo ves?

Me quedé unos segundos en silencio esperando ver si quería seguir escuchando.

-Sí, rompimos. Pero ruptura no es, ni será nunca, sinónimo de dejar de sentir algo por la otra persona. Me enamoré de ti y no es fácil sacarte de la cabeza a una persona cuando te enamoras de ella. En realidad es muy difícil, tanto que yo todavía no lo he conseguido. Y me aventuraría a decir que tú tampoco te has podido olvidar.

-Eres un idiota ¿lo sabías?

-Pues sí, soy un grandísimo idiota por haberle seguido el juego a Carly y soy un idiota por que tú haces que me vuelva un idiota.

-¿A qué esperas para marcharte?

-A que me contestes tú a una pregunta. Yo también tengo derecho a jugar, si solo contesto yo no tiene gracia.

-¿Qué quieres? – Estaba deseando que me fuera y se notaba.

-La cuestión no es lo que yo quiero – Di un paso al frente – la cuestión es qué quieres TÚ.

Me quedé al pie de las escaleras del rellano de su edificio y dije:

-Por segunda vez hoy Sam, ¿quieres que volvamos? ¿Quieres volver a ser la parte anormal que le falta a mi aburrida normalidad? ¿Quieres?

-Eso son tres preguntas.

-Sí, pero solo es necesaria una palabra para responder a las tres. Tú eliges.

-No te lo mereces. Y cuando me lo has preguntado antes has cambiado de tema.

-Puede, pero eso no es lo que te he preguntado. ¿Quieres o no? Si es que no, me iré y haré como si nunca hubiéramos tenido esta conversación. Si, por el contrario, la respuesta es sí tú eliges cómo decirlo. Ah, y he cambiado de tema por que estas cosas se dicen cara a cara.

Estaba tan nervioso que hacía rato que había dejado de notar el frío. Me lo había jugado todo a una carta y ahora era el momento de enfrentar el resultado.

-Tienes razón, se dicen cara a cara. ¿Sabes por qué?

-Porque por teléfono es demasiado cobarde.

-No – Bajó tres escalones y se puso a mi altura – se dicen cara a cara para que cosas como esta puedan pasar.

Me agarró la cara con las manos y me besó. No fue brusco como aquella vez en el instituto, sino lento, calmado y tierno. Rodeé su cintura con fuerza y el besó se tornó apasionado pero sin dejar de ser tierno y lento.

-Te quiero – Dijo apoyando su frente sobre la mía.

-Yo también te quiero.

Si, hacía frío, el cielo amenazaba con regalarnos una maravillosa tormenta; pero, a pesar de eso, habría hecho lo que fuera para que ese abrazo, ese beso, ese preciso momento, hubiera durado para siempre.

* * *

**Hasta aquí. ¿Qué tal? En mi opinión es de los que más me gusta.**

**Como siempre, dejad vuestros reviews con lo que queráis, estamos en un mundo libre.**

**Besos ^^**


End file.
